


Nouveau Départ

by AdelineRae96



Series: Teen Wolf and Marvel Cinematic Universe Pairings [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner is Stiles Stilinski's Father, M/M, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineRae96/pseuds/AdelineRae96





	Nouveau Départ

_“Allison move!” the Huntress gasped as she turned towards him as he ran pushing past the pain, the lethargy as he felt a rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins as her arrow that impaled the Oni destroyed it when he managed to shove her out of the way and he gasped feeling the sword impale him from behind. Lydia screamed in his name as Scott shouted when he felt another sword impale him from the front, sliding into his gut smoothly like his skin was butter when he coughed out blood bringing a deafening silence when the Oni disappear to return to the Nogitsune. Stiles staggered on his feet while Allison’s looking up at him from the ground with growing horror, he hit the ground on his side when he hears footsteps running over towards him as the huntress turned him over with trembling hands. “I…it’s okay…” he choked out as blood filled his mouth “it do…doesn’t hurt…” he said coughing out blood, Isaac is standing a few feet away looking scared while Kira is the one who made the attempt to stop the bleeding and Lydia is dropping on her knees beside him. “It’s…okay…” he stated._

Stiles woke up in cold sweat only to get his face licked making him roll over to bury his face as a snout sniffed him all over followed by whines causing him to reach out towards the wolf and eased its concern and sat up. The wolf was massive, about half the size of his room with a hulking form covered in jet black fur and bright red eyes that he had been scared shitless the first time he encountered it until he realized it was just a kid. A giant puppy. Besides, had he been really a teenager then he might’ve really run screaming the opposite direction except that he’s seen a lot of weird shit in his life to be worried about a giant sized wolf like time traveling to when he was seventeen dealing with a Nogitsune possession a second time. It was supposed to be a fix-it, a do-over to make sure everyone they lost lived except he didn’t go far back enough. He was only able to save Allison, it was just barely even if it got him hospitalized for a collapsed lung and needed a small bowel resection which wasn’t fun, far from it which meant that he was in agonizing pain _and_ dying.

He wasn’t thrilled in repeating either.

“It’s okay, Fer” he spoke “it was just a nightmare” the wolf whines one more time making him smile wryly because that wasn’t the only weird shit that’s happened to him because as it turns out, his biological father was none other than the Hulk, a thing his dad came clean with when he was disappeared by the Wild Hunt and assumed he wouldn’t be able to get saved. Noah said that he wouldn’t really be alone because he still had someone out there, even if he had the knowledge when he came for college Stiles was too terrified of trying to meet the man and it had nothing to do with his rage-filled alter ego because he’s dealt with plenty of those. “I’m sure the full moon was hell last night, let’s go do some shopping” the wolf perked up instantly because if there was anything it liked to do was people-watch to compare them to his jailer and those who tried to use him over a stupid prophecy. He’s thinking that it was stupid to chain him up the moment he was born just because he was intimidating in size and born a shapeshifter, maybe that was why the wolf liked him.

“Where are we going?” the wolf asked

“The Mall”

It was a decision he regretted the second he spotted several government agents.

And he might’ve made out with Captain America to keep the guy on the escalator from spotting them while Fernis distracted Black Widow who ended up from being awkward to a little into it, grabbing his hips to flush him close as he had deepened the kiss leaving the blonde flustered when they broke the kiss. It was both cute and a turn on. Stiles made sure to warn them about the four SUV’s outside, there was only one person left outside on guard so he sacrificed his beanie to the red head who tucked her hair into it before putting her hoodie over it. They walked together faking laughter all the way to his car before parting ways, Stiles couldn’t get in his car faster enough before hitting his head repeatedly against the steering wheel when the boy giggled. “We’re never ever talking about this” he warns as he started up the ’67 Mustang fastback, it was blue with two black lines over the hood of the car and it had been a graduation gift from Derek Hale because the guy knew he wasn’t bringing Roscoe along, Stiles had bargained for the Camaro and got a big fat ‘no’.

Stiles wasn’t very surprised that those government agents came after them that he made Fernis promise not to shift before they broke in, shot him on the shoulder before they are kidnapping the kid which to be fair, does piss him off because it reminds him when he found the kid covered in chains all over its body. It was why he knocked out one of the agents who was riding a black motorcycle to catch up to the SUV speeding past the traffic with a few apologies thrown over his shoulder and he knows his dad will kill him for this. Even if he was supposedly twenty years old at the moment, he gets in front of the car after it tried to run him off the road flipping the driver the bird when he picked up speed to place just enough distance to tilt the motorcycle causing him to stand on the side as it skid across the road and jumped. Stiles slammed his elbow down on the top window before slipping in and automatically kicked the guy in the back, slamming his hand onto his face breaking his nose and knocking him out before putting Fernis seatbelt on. “Stiles—”

“Hold on tight” he warns as he slipped in between the front seats, moved the gun away from his face before elbowing the guy’s throat who gasped and clutched at it before he was unbuckling both agents, planted his feet on the dashboard and proceeded to yank hard on the emergency break. Going past sixty and breaking suddenly? It makes the car flip, there was no sympathy when the two guys were sent flying out of the car when he grunted as he landed on his side, Fernis whined making him curse. Stiles unbuckled him as he fell into his arms and slid out the broken window, there weren’t a lot of people which has him running like hell through several alleyways until they got home to get his go back and headed for the Argent Bunker in DC, calls the hunter through his burner phone after turning off his cell to fill him in just in case. “Son of a…!” the bullet was dug out, thankfully it wasn’t one with a tracker before he used a bit of his spark to heal himself and heaved a long sigh. “Karma is laughing in my face for not dying when I was supposed to,” he says, Fernis whines.

_Crap_

There’s not much to do when you’re hiding using MiFi to keep track of the outside world, or just watch Netflix, or work out to keep in shape cause he learned how to kick ass years ago that even though he was thirty-two his twenty year old’s body, there were just some things he refused to be and that was vulnerable. He did the whole tortured by a big-shot family of hunters like Scott, not fun, he had the lightning tree marks on his wrists that were paler than his skin which made them obvious, not to mention that he had been pumped with lobelia flower to keep him from using magic. Jerks. It wasn’t the way he expected to spend the summer after senior year, but whatever and Allison was the one who saved him as Matriarch of the Argent Family, the ones who had him were called Alistarov and they were Russian who had a major hard-on for torture. They also liked turning people into shish kabob. Chris Argent called to let him know that the ones who came after him were HYDRA before getting him to see the news, how had he forgotten about SHIELD’s fall?

“Whoa,” the blonde looked surprised “sorry dude, I thought you were those HYDRA Agents again” he lowers the metal bat “sorry about the mess, we had to lay low for a while which isn’t as fun as they make it seem in the movies.” Captain America’s face crosses with guilt, “it’s not because I helped you guys out, its a little more complicated than that.”

“He doesn’t believe you” Fernis stated

“I can see that” he digs out his wallet before he pulled out a picture, “that was my mom in college her name was Claudia Gajos, that guy beside her is Robert Bruce Banner…he’s my biological father” Stiles said with a wince “I’m kind of in denial about it even though I found out two years ago and I honestly have no idea if the guy knows about me, never tried to approach him but apparently HYDRA knew about it.” Captain America takes the picture, he looks surprised “he was a freshman at Harvard, my mom was a senior” Stiles takes a deep breath “so yeah.” Fernis leans closer to him, “my dad’s the Hulk” he stated that saying out loud made it suddenly real which terrified him, Fernis stiffened pulling him closer “I’m…” he takes a few breaths “gonna go have a panic attack in the bathroom, I’ll be back” he rushes out of the room, stumbling into the hall and barely managed to reach the bathroom and failed to shut the door as he hit the floor. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as he crawled back against the wall, counting his trembling fingers didn’t help like he had hoped.

Nor a repeat of the locker room with Lydia staring Captain America, but it happened.

“Thanks…”

“Stiles?” Fernis crawled over to his side, he hugged the kid reassuring him he was fine who squeezed him tightly in return.

“You really are in denial about it”

“Yeah” he croaks before clearing his throat “I mean…my dad is my dad, he raised me right after my mom died but to find out that he can’t have kids and he’s not my real dad? That is not really the kind of thing a guy wants to hear.” Stiles had honestly felt betrayed for a few days, “it’s got nothing to do with that man’s alter ego, or the things its done, it had always been just me and my dad, no other family until we took in this kid” Fernis presses himself closer “the thought of having more family is actually pretty terrifying.” Captain America nods like he gets it, he returns the photo before a deep breath is taken “how bad is it?” he asked, “I didn’t really look cause they took the kid and…”

“Do you want the truth?”

“Not really, but go ahead.”

“They raided everything” the blonde stated

“Assholes” he huffed in annoyance “if they broke anything, I’ll break something important than just give them a few bruises.” Stiles grimaced at the mess because everything was all turned upside down, clothes and papers scattered all over so he orders pizza and despite his protests the superhero decided to stick around to help clean things up. It took all the afternoon to organize everything, he whipped up some dinner when Fernis found the Beastiary which was pretty much the only thing he considered of value besides his laptop but he had taken it. Captain – _“call me Steve”_ – America stuck a little longer than just after cleaning up, exhausted from cleaning up they dozed off on the couch with Fernis curled up in his chest with the blonde flushed behind him with his arm around his waist, his chin on the crook of his neck. He can’t be blamed for a cold shower. Fernis remained asleep that he’s not blaming the kid, he hadn’t slept much during their few days at the Bunker because he was too restless and he suffered a few nightmares of his time in Verinheim.

Stiles carried Fernis to his room not wanting to wake him up by the noise before activating the sound-proof rune just in case he shifts to his wolf form because the kid can snore in that form. However, he might have not completely thought through his decision to allow Captain America use the shower because half-naked with only a towel around his waist as well as a wet torso? It’s torture. Or maybe he was still dreaming as he’s backed up against the wall with a mouth on his with ravenous passion that would put any werewolf to shame _‘holy mother of…’_ he thinks placing a hand on the blonde’s chest feeling the chiseled muscles when his other hand finds the blonde’s neck, he presses himself closer when hands are on his hips grabbing hard enough to bruise. Stiles pulls himself up wrapping his legs around the super soldier’s waist who presses him harder against the wall as they part for air, he’s swallowing at the dark, pupil blown look the blonde hand before initiating the next kiss that they’re past the third kiss because this was definitely a pattern.

“Stiles, you home?” he jumps when Danny walked in at that exact moment “oh my god” his face feels awfully hot “I’m just gonna…” he backed away from the hall towards the living room when he untangles himself and realizes that the blonde’s hands had wandered under his shirt. Oh wow. “Sorry,” Danny said looking like he thoroughly regretted it while he is eyeing the superhero with a sigh although the blonde was now thankfully dressed and looked awkward. “SHIELD’s Academy shut down, I was wondering if I could crash here a few days until they get my paperwork done so I can transfer to MIT.” Danny said, “they said it might take a week to get it sorted out.”

“Sure” he answered, “did you call Ethan to let him know you’re leaving DC?”

“He gave me a ride” Danny’s cheeks gain color showing that more than a ride happened,

“Shower” Stiles ordered because Fernis nose could smell _everything_ , poor kid.

“Sorry” Danny nods at the blonde before ducking past them with duffle bag in hand

“I should…” the blonde spoke up

“Yeah”

Wow, awkward much?


End file.
